Disaster Strikes
|writer = |directed = |title card = |next = "Survival at the Top" }} Disaster Strikes 'is the first episode in season one of ''Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis Typhoon Haiyan is here, and chaos and ruin strikes below and above! Disaster has only just begun. Transcript *November 2013 *Typhoon Haiyan has been located in the Pacific Region and the worst have yet to come forth. *''Television static greets viewers, however, immediately turns to a breaking news report.'' *'Perch Perkins: '''Attention, all viewers! It has been reported just now that Bikini Bottom Institute of Science has confirmed that a super typhoon with an intensity 5 signal will be approaching the Pacific Region, ultimately affecting all marine and human life. Please evacuate immediately! *''Returns to static. *'''SpongeBob: ''(walking on the street) Weather seems down today. I wonder… *''A loud siren starts buzzing, while an announcement is heard from every corner of the town' ' *'Mayor: '''Attention all citizens! Head on to the evacuation areas! Super Typhoon Haiyan is approaching our area. Mud, grime, and garbage will contaminate the oceans, please head to the evacuation centers! *'Phil: Kid, hurry! The evacuation center’s just close ahead! *'''SpongeBob: '''Oh my! I’ve got to get running! *''Green grime starts oozing from above, SpongeBob hurries into the evacuation center' '' *'''Meanwhile, in Palau... *'News Reporter: '''Latest broadcast from the National Weather Institution reported that Typhoon Haiyan is now approaching at very fast wind speeds, evacuate immediately! I repeat, evacuate immediately! *''Screen fades to a people rushing to reach high ground as flood is reaching higher and higher. *'Local Person: '''Ah!!! Teka aalis na ku! Shinebal kungregista estimal! Teriko ne ma! ''(Ah!!! God! Damn this f***ing weather! Sh*t!) *''Three people drown in the flood.'' *Back in Bikini Bottom *'SpongeBob: '(sees Mr. Krabs) ''Mr. Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, me boy! Me money’s all gone! They’re all stuck in brown stuff! *'SpongeBob: '''Oh no…is it our sewage? *'Mr. Krabs: 'Wha—heck no! The mud from above is flooding the whole town! *'SpongeBob: '''What about the Krusty Krab? ' *'Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, the Krusty Krab…may need to wait for a while. We have more serious business…more serious than…me money. We need to survive. *'''SpongeBob: ''(sighs)'' *''A volunteer notices the two.'' *'Volunteer: '''Hello! Uh, just wait here until further details are broadcasted. At least we’ll all be safe in here. *'SpongeBob: Thank you sir. *'Squidward: '''Mr. Krabs! I barely escaped the mud flood! Oh, I’m so happy to be here. *'Mr. Krabs: '''Well, we’ll all be safe here. *''Mud enters the evacuation center.' '' *'Volunteer: '''Oh no, be ready to run, we need to reach higher ground, though not close to any surface land, there’ll be a lot of mud there! *'Mr. Krabs: 'Let’s go! *'Mayor: 'Everyone, go ahead to high ground! *''Camera pans to lower ground as Sandy helps a citizen of Bikini Bottom. *'Sandy: '''Come on, we’ve got to go! We’re sinking in the mud! Don’t stop running and keep staying in balance! *'Citizen: 'Ugh, damn! *'SpongeBob: 'Guys, we’ve gotta help them! *'Mr. Krabs: 'Ugh, you go ahead, kid. *'SpongeBob: 'Oh no, they’re sinking! *''SpongeBob runs to them, however, he then learns the struggle they are having too. *'''Mr. Krabs: Oh no! SpongeBob’s in trouble! (throws a rope) ''Catch this! *''They all make it out, so they think. *'Sandy: '''Yay! We made it---where did the citizen go?? *''They see him sinking in the mud. *'' SpongeBob: '''NO! I’ve got to save him! *'Mr. Krabs: '''No, SpongeBob! *''SpongeBob tries to save the citizen. As SpongeBob starts sinking, a helicopter comes to rescue the two.' '' *'''Rescuer: '''Grab this! ''(tosses a cable line to SpongeBob)' '' *'SpongeBob: '(wraps the citizen around his one arm) ''Hold on! *'Rescuer: (on the helicopter) ''We need to give this guy immediate medical attention. *'SpongeBob: 'Why, sir? *'Rescuer: '''He’s unconscious. However, we have no idea what has happened to him. He may be in a coma for all I know. We need to go now. *''In the temporary settlement…' '' *''We see that they have been brought to a separate settlement area which seems more safe than the one where Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Squidward are at. They are now at a small clinic on top of a tall plateau where SpongeBob is now allowed to come in to the room of the person he just rescued.'' *'SpongeBob: '''Doc, is he still unconscious? *'Doctor: 'Um, Mr. SquarePants? I have some bad news. *'SpongeBob: 'What is it doc? *''As the final question is being told, the screen fades to black. Immediately telling the audience that the question has yet to be answered and that their hardships and struggles are just beginning, leaving the audience on a solemn note. *'''Fictionalized based on the true events that happened during the events of Super Typhoon Haiyan in November 2013. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Season Premiere Category:Transcripts Category:PG Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Series Premiere Category:Pilots Category:Episodes Category:Luis TV Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode